


The Lucky Coin

by saiyukichan1



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyukichan1/pseuds/saiyukichan1
Summary: Shadow had never thought it would happen outside of the joint but it did. Oddly he finds comfort in the one person he loves but hates all at the same time.





	The Lucky Coin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluemoon1989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoon1989/gifts).



> Not an established relationship between Sweeney and Shadow but so want it to be. Short almost non-descriptive scene of rape. Poor Shadow let's all give him hugs. Be gentle first time writing this show/book.

“Damn it Shads!! Can’t ya fuckin’ see that he’s usin’ ya!?”

“That’s enough Sweeney… There’s nothing and no one to report it too. They wouldn’t believe hired help anyway. I should know I’ve been down this road before.”

“Shadow… this isn’t normal even by our standards.”

The Irishman fingers the bruise blossoming on Shadow’s cheek his expression softening to one of concern. Shadow moves away from his light touch really not wanting to get into this right now. Mr. Wednesday wanting him at the hotel so they can go over the next weeks driving schedule. Shadow sighs heavily as he stands shakily from the bedside all the while feeling Mad Sweeney’s eyes on him. He knows that it’s not right hasn’t been right since Boston. Ever since Sweeney and himself have been talking, drinking together Mr.Wednesday has been trying to keep them apart; even though he needs the Irishman’s help in the coming war against the new Gods.   
Sweeney exhales sharply and grabs Shadow’s wrist before he leaves completely. The ex-con looks back at him dark eyes questing in the man’s own honey colored ones. He stands to pull Shadow to him the hard form of him making him unbelievably hard. Tilting the other’s face up to his he lays a tender chaste kiss upon full lips. Shadow pulls back as Sweeney runs his knuckles down his cheek affectionately.

“Would you let me know if ya need me to step in?”

“He won’t allow that. You’re already being recruited to help.”

The elder man looks up from his maps, his glasses perched on the end of his nose like some librarian, a raised eyebrow at Shadow’s tardiness. He crinkles his nose at the pungent smell of cheap nicotine and alcohol. Setting down his silver pen the one known as Mr. Wednesday sits back to rub the bridge of his nose, his glasses being pushed up to his forehead. 

“You’ve been to see the leprechaun again haven’t you?”

“Yes… what’s it to you?”

“You belong to me Shadow Moon no one else. You’re mine until you can no longer draw breath.”

Shadow backs up to the door as Mr. Wednesday seemingly grows but doesn’t before him; the man’s presence frightening. Shadow closes his eyes briefly only to have his employer’s hand on his throat. Barely able to deflect to the blow Shadow doubles over at the hit to his solar plexus. With a low groan he looks up from his knees the older God looking back with a blank smile, nothing behind his eyes.

“Remember who you belong to.”

“I- I belong to… no one.”

It’s been days since they last stopped. Taking back roads to avoid major highways Shadow taps the steering wheel to some unknown song playing on the radio. Glancing over to the passenger seat he spies Mr. Wednesday breathing deeply with his head lying against the glass. Now would be a good time to stop or at least pull over thought Shadow. Sleep tugging at the corners of his eyes. A truck stop comes into view a few miles down the road. With a small bump Shadow grimaces in hopes that it doesn’t wake Wednesday. The ex-con walks stiffly into the bathroom hurting in all different places he never thought possible.   
Splashing water onto his face Shadow breaths in deep, the smell of cheap nicotine reaches his nose. Quickly looking up into his reflection in the mirror he spies a shock of red hair going around the corner. Confused Shadow dries off his face to follow the phantom of an Irishman. The sound of crickets greets his ears as he bursts through the door looking everywhere for the leprechaun. 

-O’er here.-

-No o’er here-

“Damn it Sweeney! Show yourself!”

With a huff Shadow walks deeper into the copse of trees behind the rest area. There in the dim light of the street lamps stood Sweeney leaning against a tree. Moon pauses briefly at the image of the Irishman, a cigarette hanging from one side of his mouth, a relaxed feel to the way he’s leaning against said tree, to the worn well-loved leather jacket. Shadow stops, remembering Wednesday’s warning. 

“Shads…”

His honey-golden eyes light up when he see’s Moon come into the copse of trees. The leprechaun reaches Shadow in a couple strides, heart oddly filled with joy at seeing the other. At seeing him unharmed since their last encounter with each other. Mad Sweeney leans into Shadow after plucking his cigarette from his mouth to kiss him. At first Shadow accepts the greeting but turns away from the leprechaun. Dark eyes look at honey golden ones pleading them to stay away, even if it goes against his heart’s desire. Placing a strong hand on the Irishman’s shoulder he shakes his head.

“It’s not wise. He knows there’s something going here…Sweeney I can’t.”

“Well I could give a rats arse if he knows.”

“I see. Apparently you cannot be taken for your word m’boy. As for you leprechaun I cannot have you distracting my help.”

“Fuck you and the horse ya rode in on Wednesday. Shadow can make his own choices when it comes ta who he’s around.”

“Stop it! Wednesday I only work for you.”

Shadow pushes both of them apart suddenly tired and fed up with the whole fiasco. But what he doesn’t know is that Wednesday isn’t done. Far from it in fact because later that night after leaving the rest stop Wednesday had Shadow pull over to a shady hotel. A room for two this time but the only downside is one bed. Moon raises a brow and looks to the older man. He doesn’t say anything but sets his bag on the table. The ex-con sighs tiredly and sits on the end of the bed rubbing absently at the back of his neck.   
Silent as a mouse Wednesday places his hand on the side of Shadow’s neck, his thumb tracing small circles just behind his ear. Going ramrod straight Shadow leans away slightly trying to avoid the touch only to have Wednesday grip tighter, painfully so. Shadow grunts at the pain, hand grasping the older to pry it off. Dark eyes widen as the bed comes up rather quickly to meet his face. Sprawled on the bed Shadow attempts to push him off yet just like his size the man’s weight seemed to increase but his stature didn’t. 

“No I’m afraid not Shadow Moon. You will understand what it means to be employed by me.”

Shadow pushes again only to have Wednesday pin his wrists next to his head. Attempting to buck him off Shadow groans at the weight pressing down on his hips a primal fear beginning to niggle its way into his brain. It’s apparently all he needed to land a solid right hook to Wednesday’s jaw and throw him off. He scrambles to get off the bed hoping that he leaves him alone. Quick as lightning Wednesday strikes the man under him dazing him for the time.   
Trying to focus after the hit Shadow narrows his eyes the room and older man a slight blur. Heavy his arms and hands feel like lead weights against the bed. Nervous Shadow finds his clothes missing and a warm wet heat down south. With a particularly loud pop the ex-con arches off the bed. 

“Now to adjust the terms of your employment.”

“Ad-just… what do… you mean adjust?”

“Well there is the matter of taking care of ‘business’ and with that business you are readily available.”

Shadow winces as his fist connects with his jaw again sending him in a daze. Is he purposely dazing me so it’s harder to fight back thought Shadow. Pain sudden and blinding pain races through his hips and ass. He tries to move, kick, something to dislodge the Old God from his perch seated in his ass. Shadow never once thought it would happen to him outside of the joint. But he sure as hell thought about it while inside. At some point though he made it quite clear he wasn’t anyone’s bitch.   
Mr. Wednesday leans down only to bite into Shadow’s shoulder a thin trail of blood following the removal of his lips. Deep hard thrusts make the human moan in pain not sure if he should make any noise. Definitely not Bilquis who needs to hear her sacrifice worship her but something more… Shadow is having a hard time thinking with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. Then a particularly hard bite to his nipple snaps his attention to Wednesday immediately even though he feels rather dazed like he’s been doing drugs. It’s not just his arms that feel heavy now it’s his body as a whole. A sharp inhalation brings Wednesday’s attention to his face. 

“Wed…Wednesday…”

“Yes M’Boy?”

“I don’t… accept…”

Even though his body is heavy he manages to lift himself off the bed in an arch as there is a spark of white spots before his eyes. Shadow’s mouth falls open a silent cry before everything releases. Wednesday nuzzles Shadow’s jaw trailing his tongue down to where he bit before. Wincing the ex-con tries but fails to move under Wednesday’s bulk as he creates an open wound on Shadow’s neck.   
With a whimper unlike himself Shadow closes his eyes only to receive a hit to his gut. Hacking Shadow succeeds in doubling in on himself and Wednesday. 

“Keep your eyes open Shadow.”

For what seemed like hours or all night Wednesday finally leaves him be. Able to move again Shadow does nothing but lay face first against the pillow staring blankly at the horrible choice of wall paper. He can feel the cum dribbling out his ass yet doesn’t have the will to move just then. His cheek is stinging along with his busted lower lip as he prods it with his fingers. Do I really want to move thinks Shadow, the idea of a steaming shower enticing to him. Thankfully Wednesday isn’t in the room so he can just walk to the shower uninterrupted. He groans at the knock at the door but get’s back out of the tub, wraps his waist with a cheap hotel towel, and goes to answer the door. The only reason he even bothered with the door is because he recognizes the person doing it. 

“Not now Sweeney.”

“Shadow… what happened? You get into a fight wit a door?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Shadow tries to push the door closed on the Irishman but the other man puts his foot between the door and frame. Inclining his head the red-head inspects Shadow’s appearance once inside. Sweeney shuts the door quietly stepping towards the reclusive Shadow Moon.   
Weary Shadow backs up back to the bathroom. Confused Sweeney reaches out to touch the swelling bruise on Shadow’s jaw. 

“Go away Sweeney.”

“Not til ya tell me what the fuckin’ happened to ya.”

He doesn’t say anything but turns around to get back into the still steaming water of his bath. The red-head’s mouth goes suddenly dry at all the delicious tan colored skin exposed to his gaze once Shadow dropped the towel. Hyper aware of the Irishman’s gaze upon him Shadow slides quickly into the water under the bubbles. Sweeney stops then proceeds to plop down on the floor by the tub. A deep sigh escapes Shadow behind him making him tilt his head back to look. Warm full lips meet his in what they call a spider man kiss, a warm wet hand lacing its way through his beard. Nothing but bliss. Moon breaks from the kiss to sink back into the water. Sweeney doesn’t argue just sits there waiting for Shadow to talk or not. It’s completely up to him. 

“You should really stop taking his assaults.”

“Not now Sweeney.”

“No seriously. The way he’s been treating you lately…”

Shadow doesn’t say anything for a few solid minutes just soaks in the tub until the night’s events are nagging at the back of his mind.

“He… raped me.”  
The sound of the word coming out of his mouth is bitter. He doesn’t want to say it again if he does it might make it even more true. Mad Sweeney turns around on the rug it bunching up under his ass. Anger shines in his eyes, the golden depths flashing sinisterly. 

“He what?!”

Astonishment flows through those words making Shadow want to sink down further into the water. Moon looks away from the other man not saying another word about it. The Irishman closes his golden orbs to exhale the breath he’s been holding. Not feeling the bath anymore Shadow get’s up stepping over the sitting body of Mad Sweeney. Apparently noticing that the man needed some time for a minute Sweeney hangs back long enough for Shadow to throw some boxers on and sweats. Stripping the dingy bed of its bleached sheets Sweeney crawls to the pillows to lie down. Shadow only glances at the bed the night’s memories still fresh. He’s insisting though by patting the bed. Moon gives in rather easily to Sweeney the thought of whiskey and stale cigarettes comforting. Nestled into the crook of the Irishman’s arm Shadow inhales the oddly sweet scent of him. The scent that lulled him into sleep faster than Wednesday raping him. A scent that he’s been wanting near him since he accidentally gave him the ‘wrong’ coin.


End file.
